A traditional vertically sliding dehydrator door is normally completely closed or completely removed by sliding the dehydrator door up a door track and removing the dehydrator door in order to access the trays inside the dehydrator. When removed, the dehydrator door is usually placed on a level surface and the trays inside the dehydrator can be removed during unloading of the dehydrator or inserted during loading of the dehydrator. Sliding the dehydrator door up the door tracks and removing the dehydrator door to access the inside of the dehydrator is a two handed operation due to the size and weight of the dehydrator door and the desire to not damage the dehydrator door when removing it and placing it on a level surface. Reengaging the dehydrator door in the door tracks and lowering the dehydrator door to close the dehydrator is also a two handed operation due to the size and weight of the dehydrator door and the desire to properly engage the dehydrator door in the door tracks. The dehydrator door must be completely removed to access the trays inside the dehydrator. This creates a loss of heat in the dehydrator. Then closing the dehydrator requires reengaging the dehydrator door in the door tracks.
It would be desirable to have a vertically sliding dehydrator door that enables a user to partially open the dehydrator door and have the vertically sliding door be suspended in mid travel from any location along the up/down sliding door tracks. The ability to partially open the dehydrator door provides access to the trays inside the dehydrator, and reduces the amount of heat loss that may occur otherwise by having to completely remove the door of the dehydrator.